An Adventure to the End
by BadAssDragon
Summary: 5 friends try to survive. They build, they hunt, they find. They see the unknown, and face the evil that lurks in the dark.They create. And it all comes down to... The End. Better than it sounds I promise. At least read the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER! Its not even a chapter.

Disclaimer: I did not create Minecraft.

I'm new to writing, but accept flames, comments, R&R, and advice.

Okay, so I am doing a thingy so you know that you can add a player in my story. Yes I am allowing people to add their characters. If I allow them. And 3 writers are also allowed to add them. I've already chosen 2. And I forgot their names. Poo. The people I don't chose could add a character if I like them. And the way I am writing this story is that I will switch between character POV..You'll know. Oh and check out Xephos and Honeydews video. To find them, on YOUTUBE's find bar, write 'how to survive the first night in minecraft'. There cool. And there is also cailform, who you can also find by typing 'expedition minecraft part 1' and it will be called cool to. Well, if you want to add a character, just give this information:

Name:

How they look:( your dream skin)

Where they spawn:(not in a cave)

(as in gender)Sex:

Personality:

Other:(if you have a supposed create the character)

What they have:(not including diamonds, gold, which means armor weapons and no golden apples or shimmering obsidian. Iron things are allowed, and I will cover the basics. No mushroom stew, and you can have an animal.) Heres a character that I made.

Name:Arihpas(R-E-phas)

How she looks:Violet eyes..A regular midnight blue long sleeve shirt.A black skirt that goes up to her lower bluish black .

Where she spawns: Next to a mountain

Sex: Female

Personality: Sweet, Nice, Can get mean when her pet slim(yes you can have one)dies(even though it will respawn 4 blocks away from her.) And also when those who are her friends die.

What she has: Complete Iron armor,Iron sword,Axe,Shovel, Pick, and Hoe. Seeds. Cooked Pork,Chicken, and .(4 each) 64 blocks of cobble, and wood.(Each)

Other:(yes she has a lover,unless someone wants to change that if you know what I mean)

Here he is:

Name:Antonius

How he looks:Blue .A green long sleeve shirt.

Where he spawns: Near Arihpas,But not close enough to see each other, yet they meet up.

Sex:Male

Personality:Sweet,protective,cautious

What he has:Same as Arihpas,but change the cobble to wood.

That is him(remember,you can change that if you know what I mean(wink)

Yep, soooooooo, see if i'll add your player.

NOTE:

I WILL POST EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME !

I accept all flames,reveiws,and don't expect these to be very long,but I will try.

Thanks!


	2. Yet Again Still Just Telling Things

Disclaimer:I did not make the game... but I bought it,so therefore I own it!(Ha,ha)

Chapter 2:Yet Again... Still Just Telling Things

Ok, sorry that this isn't part of the actual story, but I need five characters for the story and I see one I like made by Oralia Longbow. Here is her character:

Name:Cookie

Look: Long Brown hair in plat with a pink ribbon. She has a green and black striped hoodie with a creeper in the front. Light blue jeans, a peachy skin tone with green eyes.

Sex: Female

Personality: Cheeky, always making jokes,fun,not to be messed with,has a dark side but hides it,tries not to hurt peoples feelings,loves animals,loves swimming,enjoys being around people,and has a dark past.

What she has:A bow ,2 stacks of arrows,a iron sword, and 8 bread.

That's her 0405 also gave me a character that I like. This is their character.

Name: Brent

Appearance(as he/she calls it):Brown skin,Blue eyes,Sorta a ghillie suit appearance, and a cape.

Personality:Calm, Easy going.

Spawn: A little Island

Sex: Male

Inventory:Leather armor, Iron sword,10 cooked pork.

Pet: Tamed wolf named Delta

That is his character. And just so you people know, that would be two people. Which means I only need the three more from the authors I choose. Actually... maybe not. Ok. Anyone can add characters in stead. And I'm not sure when the actually story will be posted. Sorry, I'm always late on everything. Please wait for the next chapter. If there is one...


	3. Not the Story

Disclaimer: Didn't create minecraft.

Chapter 3: Not the Story.

Sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter. OK, I meant no shimmering water melon, and 'it will be called beginnings'. I hope it shows up on this chapter... or maybe only I couldn't see it. Hm. Anyway, I'm allowing anonymous reviews for three more character for now, but will change it back after I get three more. I hope all of this chapter shows up. Oh, and I forgot to put the spawn for Cookie,so here it is: She spawns at... actually, she didn't put where she spawns at. OK, nevermind. Please know that I don't know when I will do the actual story. If you already gave me a character, you can give me another, and that the Other(if they have a lover) is not included as one of the five characters. And I don't have much to say in these chapters. Um, for the people that already gave me a character, don't you want them to have building materials? Like the food, I mean come on, how are they going to get shelter without having to cut things down right away. And you could give them an axe or pick to get the resources, , I got three more characters! No more adding, and you guys can not complain on the last one... I NEVER said you could NOT do that. Well, here is one of the characters:

Name: Aria

How she looks: Hazel eyes, light tan skin, black hair to shoulders, pink short sleeve shirt, and purple shorts.

Where she spawns: On the other side of the mountain that Arihpas is on.

Sex:Female

Personality: Active, doesn't care if she dies, will sacrifice herself for others, playful,nice, creative.

What she has: No armor, one of every iron tool,, 2 pork, 4 bread, 3 beef, two sixty fours of cobble,sixty four wheat(to lure and breed animals), one sixty four of wood.

Pet: Wolf(Hope)

Weird character... next one I guess?

Name: Luc Draco

Spawn: In a mountain village.

Sex:Male

What he looks like: He wears an obsidian(black) tuxedo with a red tie, black jeans,black boots,black hair covering his right eye,only the ends are dark purple,and he wears a crown given to him by his mother.

Personality:Can be very aggressive,but otherwise peaceful,helping wolves and such, and is very skilled at alchemy and bow.

What he has: Iron boots, and chest plate,leather pants and cap,bow and arrows,iron sword,alchemy stand/potion brewer(I never said you couldn't), bones, iron axe, and iron pickaxe.(At least someone has some sense in getting supplies if they don't have any.)

Pet:Wolf named Shero.

You CANNOT be mad, because I NEVER SAID you COULDN'T DO THIS.

Name: Ben Nightcloak

How they look: He is a light blue creeper with arms, wearing a blue robe, and brown cloak.(You can find the skin. Type h t t p : / / w w w. m i n e c r a f t s k i n s , c o m / s k i n / 1 6 3 5 0 2 / c r e e p e r - a s s a s s i n / )

Where they spawn: In the middle of an ocean.

Sex:Male

Personality:Very bad at mobs, and can scream at you readily, but quick to apologize.

Other:He was banished from the creepers for being an ice creeper, the last of his kind.

What he has: An iron sword,bow, and lots of arrows.

.. All I have to say now, is that, Arihpas has no Other, unless you want her to. I don't know, because I feel like it would be weird, because I'm the only well. The next chapter, will hopefully be the actual story. Sorry if there are long waits from now on. Longer ones, because I'm actually writing a story, and not characters, and news. Please bare the wait.


	4. Finally We Start!

I am sooooo sorry that I have not 's block. OK, please do not be mad at my writing, because like I said in the first chapter, I'm new to it, and I'm sick right , I hope you enjoy! Oh, and, someone sent me a really cool character, so no Aria,, and just like the Ice creeper, I never said you couldn't do this:

Name: (I'll just call him this for a while.)EnderKnight

How they look: An Endermen with blue eyes(feared because of it)

Where they spawn: (since he's an endermen, we can make an exeption. Plus, I'm changing my mind about some ) In a cave in the mountain.

Sex: Male

Personality: Discreet, tall and dark, caring inside, longing to have a freind(always attacked because of his skin.)

Other: None

What he has: (since he's an endermen)4 Stacks of 16 ender pearls, no armour, stone tools, 2 apples, 2 cooked pork, and beef.

I have no idea how to actually start this story, so sorry.

WARNING: There will be Notch, Herobrine, and Israphel in later chapters. And for Cookies spawn, I'm replacing Arias with hers because she never told me her spawn. And (again), it will sorta be like real life. Sort of. There are also some mods, like for villages. The villagers are like the players. They have names, and can talk, and have kings and queens.

Disclaimer: I sadly did not create minecraft. If I did, then... I don't know.

Chapter 4: Finally We Start!

Arihpas POV

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened?", Arihpas groaned. "Oh, I still have my stuff? Thats weird..." , she said. "It's quite blocky here. Heh. Okay, stop joking. Isn't this that game that you were playing... um, Minecraft, I think. Hm, anyway, get building, just get building..." , she was a little surprised about this.I mean, who wouldn't be. She started building a makeshift small house, having to get used to placing and braking. By the time she was finished the sun was going down. She had enough wood to make a crafting table, and large chest. Still a little left over for later. She was also able to make a furnace, because she only used wood for the house. But, she didn't have light, and she didn't want to go out. So she stayed in her makeshift house, waiting for day. She heard a noise, she broke a block in her house and was so happy she could cry!

Cookie POV

"Mm, QUIET!" , she slept talked. Her hand reached out to shut up whatever was clucking, thinking it was her alarm clock. Sadly, all she came in contact with was fur, and a hurting hand. "OW! God damnit! Stupid chicken...wait, chicken? Why is there a chicken... oh no." , she was quite confused, mixed with anger toward the chicken, which soon faded. You know, she loves animals, but her parents never gave her a pet, and she never bought one. She looked at her numb hand. Suddenly, she panicked. " What the... BLOCKY, wh- WHY IS MY HAND BLOCKY! Oh, now I get it, this must be... hahahaha!" , she burst into a fit of giggles for no reason. Once she calmed down, she looked at the sky and saw it was midday. Yes, she knew this game very well. Her friends said she was a maniac for knowing so much. 'First thing first, get wood.' she thought. She spent half of the time she had left getting wood, and the next half looking for a good place to start building. Sadly, her attempts left her looking in the dark for a place to build. She went over the mountain she spawned next to, and saw what looked to be a wooden house... she shook her head thinking it wasn't possible.(It is the same mountain for Luc Draco, she just didn't come across the kingdom. It's a . humongous mountain.) She still saw it. So, out of curiosity, she went toward it. PANG! She looked to her side and saw an arrow on the ground. She suddenly noticed she had a sword, a bow, and luckily, arrows. She saw the skeleton that shot at her, and shot back, hitting it. It shot, she moved. She shot. It being undead, didn't move except to go forward. 'This is way too easy' she thought. It shot. She shot. It died. She took an arrow and two bones, then started to the wooden building again. When she got there a block broke and startled her. She saw another one, like her. The happiness in the other girls eyes, made her happy.

"Hi! Come in, come in. It was so boring alone. Sorry its so dark. What's your name? Don't be shy, come in!" , the girl said, quite loudly. She went in.

"My name is Cookie." , she said. Then there was a noise outside. This time though. They feared it.

Brent POV

He woke up by footsteps on grass. He didn't know how he got outside, or why he was sleeping, but he didn't care. He was still sleepy. More footsteps. He was getting annoyed. Couldn't he sleep in peace? Apparently not. He opened his eyes, and found himself on an island. A small one at that. Weird thing was, it was all blocks. Even the animal was made out of blocks, but he could figure out that it was a dog. He was a little scared, you know? Waking up on a blocky island without any protection. Well, he did have armour and a sword, but the dog seemed to belong to him. He wondered is he could gather wood. He tried, and was successful. He gathered the whole tree. And another on the island. He knew this was like something he'd seen befor. Like a game. It was on the tip of his tongue. He remembered. He looked on the ground for saplings. None. He created a crafting table, then two boats. He was glad he still had some wood. Then, he set sail. Off to find land, going slow for his dog whom he named Delta. Plus, it was getting dark.

Luc Drako POV

"Are you alright sir?" , said a deep voice. He opened his eyes just a crack to see who was speaking to him. He saw a man in white, with dark brown hair,and looked about 40 years old, carrying a book.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?" , he said.

"You are in the kingdom of alchemy. Muraz. Were you an alchemer? I see you have a brewing stand?" , the man told Luc.

"Yes I was an alchemer. Trying to find cures for diseases.(They have sicknesses. I said it was realistic.), I was trying to find one for scarlet fever, when I went to sleep, and ended up here." he said

" Ah, scarlet fever. A nasty disease! My lord, you are crazy. I would say that's impossible." the man said.

" It was worth a try. Do you have-" the man interrupted him.

" Yes we have other than alcheimer's.. How else would we have knights, or food. (They have butchers) I am the lead librarian. Head of the library. Master of books. The wise one. But you can just call me Allen." the man, now known as Allen said. " What is your name?"

" My name is Luc. Luc Drako. Where I am from, they call me the Disease Cure. Life giver. And like you, Master of alchemy. I had my own group. We were called The Disease Killers. Cool huh?" Luc bragged.

"My, what amazing names. I think you will like this kingdom very much. Let me show you around.", Allen said. Luc knew he would like this town, and get along fine. "Oh, silly me. I should have known. Let me get you something to eat and drink. I don't trust that the dogs will take kindly to a stranger. Plus..." Allen shivered. " There are monsters at night. Some linger at day. I will tell you about them when I get back. Don't go out even though you have armour. There is one that can get past it." Allen left the building, which Luc was starting to recognize as a large library. Very large. There must have been five floors! Each floor had probably a hundred bookcases, and a thousand books! He was amazed. He went to one bookshelf, and looked at the books. One said Alchemy Beginners Guide. No. Advanced Alchemy. No. Legendary Potions of Healing, and what you need. Bingo. Just as he got it out... bark, yap, yap, bark. He turned around to see a dog. "Shero!",Luc said happily."Come here and sit.", he said. Then he remembered what had happened when he brought his pup home.'It was a nice day, and Luc decided to go and get a puppy. His mom said yes, but he never mentioned it to his father, because he knew he would get beat. When he came home with his pup(Shero), his dad took the pup and threw him. He then(Gruesome part), took out Lucs left eye. His father left in rage. His mother worked on robots, and gave him a robotic eye that worked.'He didn't want to remember what happened after that. He just wouldn't, so he read for a few minutes, then Allen came in.

"Oh. Is that your dog?" Allen asked.

" name is Shero." he said.

"Well then, maybe if you have a dog, then the other dogs won't harm you. Here. Drink this, and eat this, then go to sleep. You will need your strength." Allen said.

"Okay. Thank you. Oh, and this book. Well... nevermind, I'll ask tomorrow." Luc said, then started eating.

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep. I'll show you to your room." Allen then leaded Luc and Shero to a room, with a sign that said Luc Draco Dorm 18. Roommate None.

"Wow. Thank you again." Luc said.

"Good, now, get some rest. I'll come get you in the morning." Luc agreed, then went to his bed, and fell asleep with his dog.

Ben Nightcloak POV

"Darn. Out of all the places they could have sent me, it had to be in the middle of an ocean." he cursed, then started swimming in a random direction. He found land at midday, and then started looking for a cave, or nook to be in till day comes again. Monsters don't get along well with him. He wished he could find one soon. He came to a mountain right when he got on land, and found a cave. He went inside, and was accompanied by... an endermen. But, this one was different. It had blue eyes. And wasn't attacking him.

"Hello. Want to be friends?" the endermen asked. Ben was creeped(Ha), out.

EnderKnights POV

"Okay, I am NOT going to hurt you, please don't run away. You'll burn in sunlight. My eyes are blue because I'm !", said EnderKnight. Everything feared him, but they should like him. Even other Endermen fear him. All he wanted was a friend. The Enderdragon hated him, for no reason! He was just a tortured soul. All he could do was sit and wait for death, or wait for a friend. At night, he saw someone coming. A creeper. Great. But this one looked different, it was blue. 'The Legendary Ice Creeper.' He thought. 'Will he be friends with me?' He wondered. The creeper didn't notice him, when he came into the cave. When he did, he froze like an Endermen.

"Hello. Want to be friends?", I asked.

"Uh, are you going to kill me. Is this your territory?", the Ice creeper asked.

"No, I will not kill you. And no this is not my territory, the owner was just... scared." said EnderKnight.

"Good, and well. What is your name?", the ice creeper said, while planting himself on a rock.

"My name is EnderKinght. Yours?", he was excited. This was the start of a new friendship. He knew.

"My name is Ben Nightcloak.", the creeper known as Ben said.

"Huh. Okay then. I wish it was day.", he said randomly.

"But your a Endermen?", Ben said curiously.

"Yes, well. I'm not completely like an Endermen. My blue eyes let me control attack, go out at day, and talk like a human.", I said.

"Weird. I was born like this . Human talk, was just known to me.", said Ben.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, you?", I suggested.

" , EnderKnight." Ben said formally.

"Night.", I replied.

The first chapter, done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, comment, flame, or give advice. All is appreciated. I hope the next chapter comes soon. And sorry for the wait. Please bare the wait for the next one as well. Word of next week; Boganafoganasee. Bog-ana-fog-ana-see It's a real word. Leave a review if you know where I got that. Bye!


	5. Monsters Meet Humans

I am super duper sorry for the long wait, my computer died, but now I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? If you didn't, it's my story, and I didn't have to put any characters in, but I did. I don't regret it. Well, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own minecraft, Jeb does. Sadly...

Oh. EnderKnights name was supposed to be Alex. So it's Alex now. And, 1 means yes, 2 means no.

Chapter 5: Meeting...sorta

Normal POV

"Uhh. Is that a...a...", Arihpas was speechless. Never before had she seen an ice creeper. Nor did she have a mod for that. On top of that, an enderman, with BLUE eyes. BLUE!

'Notch, Jeb, whatever. He didn't put in blue eyes!', she thought. But this was technically 'real life'.

She looked over to Cookie. She was just as speechless as she was. Or at least almost as speechless. The ice creeper, and enderman looked surprised. Somehow.

"Cookie.", she asked weakly.

"Yeah.", Cookie replied a little more assertive.

"Run!", Arihpas practically shouted. They got up and Arihpas got her stuff. Breaking two blocks, they ran.

"Wait! Don't run!", she heard.

"No way you monsters!", Arihpas shouted. She was thinking of how that was weird. She came to an abrupt stop, almost making Cookie crash into her.

"Wait a minute... THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK! RUN FASTER!", Arihpas screamed, louder than she thought she could. They ran, and ran. Arihpas looked behind her, and didn't see them. She slowed down, and so did Cookie. Eventually they came to a stop, panting hard.

"Is there even a mod for that?", Arihpas asked, hoping the other would know.

"No. At least I don't think so.", she replied, still getting her breath.

(going to Alex and Ben)

"Thats why I hate blue eyes!", Alex said sadly.

"Thats why I hate being a creeper...", Ben said. They didn't run after them. They didn't want to scare them any more than they had.

"Have any ideas on how to befriend them?", Alex asked.

"Not right now I don't.", the creeper said. They sat down, thinking on how to get them as a friend.

"I got it! We can save them from an attack!", said Ben.

"Good idea, but... when would they be in a fight?", Alex asked, feeling a little bit better.

"I don't know. Let's follow them. If we can find them.", Ben said and started walking in the direction that the humans ran in. Alex followed, having no better idea.

(going to Luc)

Luc woke up next to his bed. Apparently he fell off. His dog was there awake, and watching him.

"Mornin Shero.", he said sleepily. His dog barked in response.

"C'mon, let's get breakfast", he told his dog, and left, his dog following. When he got out, he was met with Allen, who had a tray with food, and water.

"Oh, you're awake!", Allen said, surprised.

"Yep.", Luc said, still sleepy.

"Well, heres breakfast.", the other said, handing him the tray.

"Thanks.", Luc said genuinely.

"You're welcome.", Allen said, then left. Luc started to eat, and gave the meat to the dog.

"I wanna, look around, wanna come?", he asked his dog. His dog barked twice.

"Okay then. See you later.", his dog, yapped in response. You see, his dog was smart. A yap means okay, a growl means danger, two barks mean no, one means yes, a growl then bark means he needs water, or food, a yap, then bark means he's mad, and something like a purr means that he or his master(Luc) is about to die.(I made these up, and probably won't remember them.)

The kingdom was smaller than he thought. He saw from his point of view, two blacksmiths, one library(where he is currently residing), three butchers, a castle, and what looks like an alchemy store.

"Huh.", he said. He thought there would be more alchemy shops. It was the kingdom of alchemy after all. He went over to it, and found out it was a shop, but it wasn't an alchemy shop. It was a trading place. A place to get goods, for another good.

"Weird, I'm gonna ask Allen about it during lunch.", he went back to the library, and remembered the book he was reading. He found it, and began to read.

"So you need nether wart, and glistening melon for it. I don't have either of them. I might need to go adventure for them...", he was thinking if he should or not. He put the book back, and saw another. The Potion of Night Vision Again, he was fascinated. He got the book out and began to read. Then he thought about copying what you need, and what they do. He got a potion, and wrote down the Healing potion one, but the night vision book didn't say what ingrediants.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to go on an adventure now to find out how to make it now.", he said, excited, and sad. He was there for a day, but he liked it here.

(going to Bremt)

He arrived at land after night. He couldn't see any mobs around, so he went in search of a tree for more wood, and to make tools. At midday he made a bed, and placed it in a random tree. He wondered how to get his dog up, but the dog was suddenly at his side.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that.", he told his dog to sit, and stay. He jumped to the ground, hurting himself, and went to look for a pig. When it was becoming night, he found three pigs. One gave him two porkchop, and the others gave him one, leaving him with 4 pork. He went back to his tree, and made a chest to put his stuff in. After that, he left the tree again, and went to get stone. By the time he found some, it was night. He quickly got thirty cobble, and ran back. He made a furnace and placed it down.

"Shit, I need raw wood, or coal.", he muttered. He made a stone sword, pick, and shovel. He counted his cobble. He now had 15.

"Better get more cobble also.", he said. Once again, he left his tree in search for resources. He came across coal, and iron in a cave. He got 23 coal, 12 iron, and a stack of stone. He was about to leave, when he heard something...

"Sssssssss, that'sssss a very nice pick you have there. It would be a sssshame if anything were to happen to it.", the creeper said.(yes creepers can talk)

"Oh no you don't!", he said and killed the creeper.

"Ssssssss, you killed my brethren, you will pay with your life.", another creeper said. He killed that one, and ran back to his tree. He destroyed the way up, and realized that he picked up 3 gunpowder. He put his coal in the furnace, and put two pork in the furnace. He gave the rest the Delta. He ate one porkchop, and put his iron in the furnace, the fell asleep.

Alright, that's it for now. Again, sorry for the wait. Tell me what you think about it, or if I should change something. I start school tomorrow, so I will take longer to post.

BadAssDragon

Out!


	6. The Humans Meet

Super sorry for the long wait. I'm not even sure if you still read it but who knows. I have been so busy with school lately. Anyway, to those who are reading this still, please enjoy! Actually, hang on, I will let you choose if to allow these characters. I think there cool, and I'm not sure if it would take more to kill the Ender Dragon, so I will let you decide. Here is the first.

Name: Oh wait. It's a tool. Nevermind, no name for this guy. Ok, let me describe what it is. It's a golden axe with an enchantment, which he let me choose, and since it is a golden one, which don't last long, so the enchantments are:

Unbreaking V (last five times as long)

Efficiency V (breaks things faster)

Fortune V (may drop multiple things)

Silk Touch V (you should know)

And he said it also doubled as a sword and pick. So technically, I'm giving it all the enchantments it can have. I'll say them anyway.

Sharpness V (extra damage)

Smite V (extra damage to zombies, zombie pigmen, and skeles)

Bane of Arthropods V (now we all know what it means! Extra damage to spiders, cave spider, and silverfish)

Knockback V (increases knockback by five)

Fire Aspect V (light enemies on fire)

Looting V (five times more chance to drop a rare drop)

Ok, that is what he wanted to add plus Sapphire armor, which I will say be four whole suits for a certain reason. I know I went overboard, but they won't find them until they have there own enchantments. Which won't be for awhile. Ok, here is the other character. Yes, this is a character. I like him, and you can decide to add him or not.

Name: Velodrax

Look: He is a humanoid creeper with blue eyes, and black summoning robes, blue eyes, and fingerless gloves.

Spawn: His wizard tower, he's a necromancer.

Gender: Male

Personality: Slow to anger, often speaks in riddles, and has a habit of annoying people around him, even monsters.

What he has: (you truly have to decide this, because I said nothing above iron, or cake, but you will have to vote) He has an enchanted diamond scythe(hoe, not sure what enchantment), two cakes, and a stack of ender pearls.

That's all he gave me. Anyway, on wit da fic, as I saw someone say.

(Cookie and Arihpas)

"Phew. I think we lost 'em", Arihpas said still exhausted.

"Yep. We lost them. Hey what's that.", she said pointing to a large figure on a mountain.

"I don't know. More mountain", Arihpas said, not caring.

"Come on. Remember the update after 1.2.5?", Cookie asked.

Yeah, they added ruins...", she didn't finish her sentence, realizing what Cookie ment. Her eyes grew dull again."They didn't add anything for the mountains.", she said.

"Then maybe it's an NPC village. What if it had a blacksmith with goodies!", Cookie said, trying to coax her to at least get up the mountain.

"True. Ok, let's go.", she said. They walked to the mountain base, and started breaking, and hopping on blocks. When they reached the top, there eyes widened.

"This definitely isn't a NPC village", Arihpas said, nearly speechless, again!

"Nope...", Cookie said, this time as speechless as Arihpas. A person saw them, this man had a brown robe, with a black apron. He went to greet them.

"Hello, what are you doing outside the kingdom?", he asked.

"Uh,", Arihpas said. Cookie took a deep breath.

"We just climbed the mountain thinking this was an NPC village, but apparently it isn't, but can we still stay here for awhile?", she said in one breath.

"Ok, come on, I can show you a place to stay.", he said.

"Um, what's your name?", Arihpas asked.

"Eric. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?", the man known as Eric asked.

"My names Cookie, and this is Arihpas.", Cookie said before Arihpas even opened her mouth.

"Nice to meet you. Now, come along.", he said, leading them to a large building, with little windows. He knocked on the door four times. The door opened to a man in white robes with, a book.

"Hello Eric what brings you...", the man looked at Cookie and Arihpas.

"These are people who just climbed the mountain, Cookie, and Arihpas. I was hoping you'd let them stay to get back on their feet.", he said, and ironically, they were sitting down, and leaning against the wall. The man chuckled.

"Ok, in fact, they could be doormats to someone who just appeared here two days ago.", he said. Arihpas ears perked up a little.(huh?)

"Who is this person you speak of?", she said, getting an idea that he just luckily spawned in a kingdom, like she just randomly spawned next to the mountain he was on.

"His name is-", he got cut off by a masculine voice from upstairs.

"Allen! Is it okay to create a mineshaft somewhere!", the voice said.

"That's Luc. And as you can tell, my name is Allen. Oh, yes you can, but you might have to do it in the Mining kingdom across the bridge to the left!", the man Allen yelled to Luc.

"Ok, do you have any supplies I could bring!", Luc shouted back.

"Yes, I can show you where to get some mining supplies after I show you're new roommates their room!", he yelled to Luc. Just then, Lucs head popped out from behind the wall that they guessed he was shouting from.

"Wait, who?", he said, not shouting anymore.

"You're new roommates. You know, people who share the same dorm.", Allen said back. Luc nodded, and came down stairs. His eyes widened.

"Girls? What are their names?", he asked Allen.

"This is Cookie, and Arihpas.", he said, pointing to the names rightful owner. Luc nodded again.

"Ok, where are the supplies?", he asked again. Allen motioned to follow him, including the girls.

"By Eric.", Allen said.

"By Al", he Eric said, using Allen's nickname.

Allen lead them to Luc's dorm. He added to the sign: Dorm 18 Luc Draco Roommate Cookie and Arihpas. After that he lead them inside, got a lever from his pocket, put it on a random block, and pulled it. A hidden door opened, revealing chests.

"Wow.", Arihpas said, speechless for the third time.

"Cool!", Cookie said, some of her happiness returning. Luc nodded his agreement.

"Hm, I have an idea. Luc, what if you found a cave full of monsters. You wouldn't be able to survive that, so I would like to know... if Cookie and Arihpas would like to go with you.", he said.

"Sure, I love to mine, and I know I still have tools, but is it ok to bring some extras? I don't have torches.", Arihpas asked.

"Sure, and I would suggest taking some to Cookie.", Allen said.

"Ok!", she said excited. They each opened a chest. After an hour or so, they had what they wanted. They decided that Luc would be in the front, Cookie in the middle, and Arihpas in the back. Reason is, Luc would fight, Cookie would put down torches and help them both, and Arihpas would mine. What Luc had; He found a diamond sword, a bow, a LOT of arrows, and iron armour. Cookie found a LOT of torches, a LOT of coal, and a LOT of wood a iron sword a few iron picks, and iron armor. Arihpas found two iron picks, one diamond pick, a diamond shovel, and she took an extra pair of iron armour. She did already have some, but she felt they would need it.

"Alright, we're set! Ready to go!", Luc asked in an excited voice.

"Toetally!", Cookie said, equally excited, if not a little more.

"Ok then, let's go!", Arihpas finished. And they were off to the mining kingdom.

"Wait! Let me get my dog.", Luc said.

"But what if it dies?", Arihpas said, worried.

"Don't worry. He's strong.", Luc said, with a bright smile. And with that he left to get Shero.

(Alex and Ben I'm skipping Luc because he met Cookie and Arihpas)

They were walking. And walking. And walking... and, walking. No sign of them.

"We're never gonna find them! We have been circling this mountain, FOREVER!", Alex said in a devastated voice.

"What if they climbed it?", Ben said, not really meaning it.

"True. Ok, I'll teleport us up there!", Alex said, taking him seriously.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean it!", Ben said hurriedly. But it was a fatal try. Alex had already teleported them on the mountain.

"Oh no.", Ben said, actually scared.

"Yep", Alex said, now wishing he listened to Ben. A villager saw them.

"THERES A CREEPER AND ENDERMAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", he screamed. They heard a lot more from the surrounding area, and saw guards. Alex grabbed Ben, and teleported to a random place, which happened to be the top of the castle they never noticed. They were able to see the whole, or at least half, of the mountain now. They also saw the humans they met, including another, in another town digging a thing thats four across and... down. Not straight, like a stairway into the earth. They decided to stop and rest for awhile, and to wait for them to come across a cave.

(Brent time)

It was morning. And, like always, he woke up since nothing else woke him up. Remembering what happened the day before, he looked in the furnace. The iron was done. He took it out and decided to save it. He looked at his dog and shook his head.

'Better leave him here. Don't want him getting hurt", he thought. He jumped on the tree, again hurting himself, and went to look for the cave he fought the creepers at. He was slightly more prepared, but he forgot torches. He went back to his tree, jumped, and surprisingly he was able to get into the chest without being on the tree.

'Just like in the game', he said in his mind. He took out some wood and coal and made about enough torches to last a while. He now had 10 coal, and 42 torches. he ventured down into the cave to find torches already there. He followed the trail, which lead deeper into the cave. He heard a sound. It sounded like groans and fighting. He decided to run the rest of the way down, accidentally hurting himself from falling instead of walking down a neatly made staircase He came face to face with three other humans fighting of about five zombies. He realized there was a zombie spawner. He knew more wouldn't spawn until the others died. Or so he thought. He quickly went over to the spawner and put a torch down. But not before a zombie spawned.

Yay! The sixth chapter done. Sorry if it was short, but I wasn't in the mood. Please leave a comment or whatever.

BadAssDragon,

Out!


	7. This Group Needs a Name

Hey guys, its me. Sorry for not posting in awhile. If you want to know why, go check out my 'story', Updates.

Disclaimer: Why do I always have to put this in? I. Did. Not. Create. Minecraft! But I do own it. Because I bought it!

(Cookie, Arihpas, Luc)

"Goddamn it! We have only been mining for an hour, and already there's a spawner! Ugh,", Arihpas said exasperatedly. "and this thing just keeps on spawning, no way we can get to the spawner!", or so she thought.

The others weren't doing too well either. They had all lost about three hearts, or, got hurt enough to feel weakened, but not enough to drop. Suddenly, another guy shows up. He goes behind the zombies, and puts torches down. But not before one more spawned. He didn't notice. you know the rare ones that spawn with items? Yeah, it was a zombie with an iron sword, and it was set to kill. He noticed too late about the zombie. He was very badly wounded. The sword cut his calf, almost to the bone, and also lodged itself into his left shoulder. He fell. We still had two zombies to fight.

"Go kill that thing Luc, we'll take care of the rest!", Cookie said worriedly, nudging Luc. He nodded.

And take care of that zombie he did.

The thing was dead in minutes, not getting a scratch on himself. Cookie and Arihpas took care of the other zombies. They had about seven rotten flesh from that, and an iron ingot from the special one.

After looking at the savior dude, Luc got seriously worried.

"He needs major medical attention! Arihpas, stay and take the loot", Arihpas nodded," Cookie, come with me to the top. We will take him to the mining kingdoms ER and wait for Arihpas there.", another nod, but from Cookie. Not minding their own wounds, they ran back up the crafted stairs.

Looking inside one chest, she found a butter(gold), apple, 5 iron, two saddles. From another one, there was a bucket of milk another saddle. She mined out the mossy cobblestone, finding another chest. Inside that one was twelve pieces of obsidian, twelve diamond, and twelve butter.

"Huh?", she said, weirded out about this. She took the looties, and went back up.

(Ben and Alex)

They both woke up to shouting. Apparently they had been found by the castle guards.

"Oh great.", Alex murmured. Grabbing Ben, he teleported to another random spot, inside a weird smelling place. A clean and cold place. More importantly, a place with four people, two of which they recognized.

"AHHHHH!", Cookie screeched. "Is there anyway to get away from you two!", she said scared.

"Look, we won't hurt you, we want to be friends!", Ben said, holding up his arms in surrender. Alex copied, a little off though because of his size.

"Look, I am Alex. I can go into daylight, and go into water. Does that sound like a real enderman to you?", Alex said.

"And I'm Ben, an ice creeper, cast out from my kind from what I am.", Ben said.

"Hmm, I'll be your friend, but if you try anything, your heads will be on pikes before you can pull out an ender eye. Got it", Ari said fiercely. Ben and Alex gulped and nodded. "Good."

"Wha- where am I!", the guy on the bed said.

"You're in the ER, took a nasty beating from that zombie.", Luc said.

"With how many zombies spawned, I thought there'd be a zomombie acockapockalockalypse. Oh, I found this in the dungeon. It should help.", Ari said, giving the guy a golden apple. Everyone looked at her funny.

"What?", she said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey **w**hat's your name?", Luc asked after the laughter died down.

"Brent. Oh my god!", Brent said.

"What? Oh, this is Ben and Alex.", Cookie said, pointing to the names respectful owners.

"Hi, but not that. MY DOG IS MISSING!", Brent yelled. The apple sure did the trick, cause' he was up and running like nothing happened. They all followed and found Brent at a tree cooing to his dog. They chuckled at the sight.

"What's his name?", Alex asked.

"Delta.",he said.

"Cool." Ben said.

"Let's make a group, but we need a name."

Ok, they all met, not in the way I thought I would make them meet though. I want YOU to come up with names, and in the Update thing, I will tell you the names, and you vote on which one. No, you can't vote on your own. And, please only create one name. I will chose five of the coolest ones, and then you can vote on them. Oh, and, I was wondering if I should change my name from BadAssDragon, to MidnightCreeper3711. You can vote on that, and give me a name at the same time.

BadAssDragon

Out!


End file.
